


非天•命运

by evno



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 圣传, 舍脂, 迦罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evno/pseuds/evno
Summary: 注定的飞蛾扑火
Relationships: Ashura-ou/Taishakuten
Kudos: 22





	1. 预言

**Author's Note:**

> 阿修罗王POV，加入了一点印度神话里的设定。写的时候是希望没看过原著的人也能看懂，大概吧。

起初只是一两个片段，毫无征兆地在他眼前闪过。陌生的脸庞，却又带着熟悉的影子。  
「那是……与我有关吗？」阿修罗王不太确定。

历代阿修罗神族的王都拥有幻力，能够让他们窥见星宿的轨道与命运的转轮，或者知晓一些隐秘的事实。  
幻力所见未必与自身有关，却一定与三界相关。正因如此，历代的王并不让外族知晓这一能力，即使在本族当中，也鲜为人知。毕竟，天神也不全是光明坦荡，总有些阴影藏在黑暗中。被人戳破，未免难堪。何况……阿修罗一族本身也是天界特殊的存在。

阿修罗族骁勇善战，乃是三界中最强的斗神。他们原本并不属天界，其实是司掌血、火焰与杀戮的魔神，百万年前曾与天界诸神相争。战争延绵数千年，生灵涂炭，血流成河。尸横遍野的惨象让曾经美丽繁荣的天界宛如修罗地狱，最终迫使诸天与阿修罗族休战。

为了持久的和平，天界奉阿修罗族为守护斗神一族，阿修罗王的地位仅次于天帝，受诸神的膜拜与敬仰。阿修罗之城与天帝之善见城相连，形成一对，映在水中，如同表里，寓意守护。事实上，阿修罗城并非在此世，而在遥远的异空间——阿修罗界。映在水里的不过是虚像。与天界相连的通道也只有阿修罗血族和被王挑选的人才能进入。历代阿修罗王与外族通婚，从貌美的诸天女神或人类女子中选出。 

王明白诸天所畏惧的是什么——流淌在历代阿修罗王体内的杀戮与毁灭之血。名为守护斗神，实则受制于天帝。为了维持这表面的和平，天界在王身上都施加了封印。诸神希望阿修罗族不断与外族通婚以稀释他们的血液。原本的阿修罗族凶神恶煞，在代代通婚后，他们的模样也同天人一般俊美清丽，除了尖耳、金眸，已看不出原本的特征了。但那破坏神的血源是否真的能被抑制呢？

阿修罗王坐在天帝身旁，望着下方前来善见城参拜的诸神与天人，思绪却不知飘到了哪里。

此后的日子里，更多的幻视形成了不连贯的影像。那些反复出现的陌生脸庞，他在幻象中看得分明了些。  
他看到黑色长发的美丽人类女子，身着华服朝他走来。又或者一位年轻的银发武将挡住了他的去路。还有一个他尚未看清的身影，似乎正被阿修罗界独有的魔藤缠绕包围……  
阿修罗王意识到这由幻力自发窥见的星轨与他息息相关。他想要看得更真切。

然后，他接到了天界占星师，九曜的请求。

阿修罗王如约前往占星楼。

“九曜，有何事？”阿修罗王看见九曜盘坐在六芒星图腾中央。  
“阿修罗王，你来了。”九曜站起来，挥动锡杖。锡杖发出清脆的声响。地上的图腾升起蓝色的光和闪电，在象征星宿的玻璃球之间穿梭，仿佛星轨。

她念到：

_六星 陨落，其为背天之闇星。  
修罗 非天，  
在天灭天，在地灭地。  
新天主之雷，裂非天之炎而巡世，  
火焰燃烧殆尽时，此世即为邪恶之摇篮。  
汝须自立于命运之先端，  
遵照灭绝血族之指示，汝须与稚儿一同前往。  
那稚儿虽善恶未定，却将扭转天界之命运。  
六星汇聚，取天之极。  
然黑暗之中，有人翩然而降。  
此人能将星之轨道运于掌上，  
同时操纵闇星与天星。  
然于吾之『星宿』中，亦无法识别此人。  
汝所继承修罗之红莲火焰，将烧尽一切邪恶，  
六星终将压倒众生，无人能阻。  
然后——  
汝等将成灭天之『破』——_

“这是……！”饶是处事不惊的阿修罗王也神色大变。  
“这是新的『占星』预言……”九曜欲言又止。  
“修罗非天……在天灭天。”阿修罗王喃喃道，“稚儿…”他皱着眉头，问：“这是在说我将来的孩子吗？『六星』又是什么？”虽然尚且不能理解这则『占星』的全部涵义，但是他已经意识到未来的天界会发生剧变。这将是个毁天灭地的预言吗？他想起阿修罗一族流淌的杀戮之血，纵使历代的王被施加了封印、抑制了力量，破坏神终究还是要降临的吗？

阿修罗王直视九曜，对方虽然看不见却能感知周围的一切。九曜缓缓开口道：“阿修罗王……您尚未出世的儿子，生来就背负成为背天闇星的命运，他…会成为毁灭三界的破坏之神。在不久的将来，雷神将取而代之成为新的天界之主，您……会死。新帝的统治并不太平，邪恶之势横行。命中注定将成为『六星』的人，会汇集在您儿子的身边。您的稚子虽善恶未定，却将改变天界的命运。在我看到的『星宿』中，有一人我无法辨识，但他能参透星轨，操纵天星与闇星。直到『六星』全部陨落时，您的儿子便会完全醒来，成为专司破坏的神，一切对他而言的邪恶将被烧尽。然后天界毁灭。”

阿修罗王面色苍白。“这则预言会应验吗？”  
“……是的。”

然后是长久的沉默。两人都神色凝重。

“天帝他…已经知道了吗？”阿修罗王问。  
“不。”九曜摇头，“您是唯一听到这则『占星』的人。”  
“那么，为我保守这『占星』吧。”若是传开，天界会怎么样呢……？阿修罗一族又会怎样？这和平的表象，会被打破吧？与其现在让诸天惶惶不可终日，不如谁也不要知晓的好。  
“是。”九曜没有问为什么。若是阿修罗王希望如此，她便不会辜负他的期望。

阿修罗王离开了。他知道自己可以信任九曜。只是…他是否利用了九曜对他的信任与爱慕呢。阿修罗王摇摇头。如果一切都是天数，那他现在所做的也不过是在星宿的轨道中。「或许这样才是最好的。」

返回阿修罗城的途中，他特地在善见城内停留了一会儿。阿修罗王站在谒见厅天帝宝座正上方的上层回廊里，环视整个大厅。谒见厅广阔通透，四周高大的立柱和半圆拱装饰着精美细腻的花纹和浮雕，拱顶绘有描述天界漫长历史的巨型壁画。此时的谒见厅并未被使用，偶尔有两三名宫殿侍者来来往往。间或传来的脚步声反衬得本就空旷的大厅更加安静。作为守护斗神，阿修罗王经常需要陪伴在天帝身侧参加各种仪式和宴会，但他其实更喜欢在幽僻的地方独处。若不是职责所在，他大概会选择隐居。王自嘲地笑了笑，觉得自己实在不像一位阿修罗。

大概是停留的时间久了一些，有位侍者注意到了上方的阿修罗王，连忙停下手头的活计，正欲屈膝行礼表示恭敬，被他用手势制止了，并回以淡淡的微笑。岂料那侍者顿时满脸通红，差点失了分寸，只得快步离开。阿修罗王有些诧异，也自觉滞留已久，便摆了摆衣衫迈步离开。  
「下个月就是天帝的生辰了吧。」阿修罗王回望了一眼。届时谒见厅会被妆点一番，宾客云集，又是热闹非凡的景象了。

从谒见厅出来，经过一座小露台，从这里可以将大半个忉利天尽收眼底。忉利天为天界中心，而善见城则修建在忉利天正中的一座湖泊中央。湖面铺设了道路，以善见城为中心，由正门延伸出一条大道，再分支成两条，加以辅道纵横交错，形成一个开口的六芒星。星角的五根大道与两条主道一齐向外辐射伸展至湖岸边。善见城虽为湖中独一的建筑，但它的周围悬浮着四座卫星小城，天帝的直属军队便驻扎在各个小城当中。湖边，城下广袤的平原有众多天人、小神和一些人类在此居住，大大小小、规模不一的城市星罗棋布。远方东南西北四角则是镇守天界的战斗力最强的将军们，四大天王的居城，分别是东持国天城、南增长天城、西广目天城以及北多闻天城。四天王城下又分布着更多的城市聚落。再往外走，则是分散的村庄，大片的森林，广袤的草原，众多的湖泊与河流，山川美景无垠，直到天界的境界。在边境的四个方位各有一座要塞，它们分别由四天王麾下的部将镇守，抵御魔族的入侵。东方要塞是职司雅乐与香料的乾闼婆一族的居城——乾陀罗阇。乾陀罗阇悬浮在半空，在椭圆的轨道上缓缓移动。它周围的土地多山石，仅有一些零星的村落。南方有迦楼罗一族的天空城。天空城如其名，在万米的高空俯视群山。城下有一座高原，千百年来许多人类与一些天人在此混居，形成了一座规模不小的多元文化城市，受历代迦楼罗王的管辖与保护。西方多水域，正是龙族的守护领域。龙族居住在水下的龙宫，与水生动物共处。至于水妖和深渊巨兽一类的魔物，或受龙族差遣或相安无事。龙宫的西南角有一座庞大的地底都市，唤俱修摩部罗，是天界数一数二的富庶城市，虽在地底却四季如春，百花盛放，有『花都』的美誉。天界的北方苦寒，人烟稀少，由天界神族中较年轻的夜叉一族守卫。这里没有巨大的城市，仅有一个由上百个宫帐组成的村庄，以及一座为讨伐魔族依山而建的城堡。夜叉村落的东南方有一片黑森林，九曜曾经在这当中的寺院修行。

阿修罗王用幻力巡视了整个天界，一片宁静祥和，连边境以外的魔族也安分守己。他望着美丽富饶的天界，陷入了沉思。据他所知，阿修罗族即使在全盛时期与天界相争也是各有胜负，想不到他的儿子将来仅凭一己之力就能毁灭天界。即使考虑到杀戮之血被抑制太久引发的强大反噬，也不得不怀疑天界本身或许已经走向了衰落。

「这盛世……」


	2. 遇见

今天是天帝的生日，为了庆贺，善见城举行了盛大的庆生宴。天界的诸仙诸神都应邀前来，善见城上下熙来攘往，好不热闹。

天帝身着气派的华服在谒见厅接见来宾。今日的谒见厅被妆点得格外华丽，天女们不断地从上层回廊撒下香气逼人的花瓣，天下第一琴音的乾闼婆王坐在高台上弹奏。天帝走在红毯上，身后是他的掌上明珠吉祥天公主和守护斗神阿修罗王，再来是风头正劲的龙王，然后才是四天王将军、阿修罗族的十二神将和镇守各方的武神将。站在谒见厅两侧的，是已有功勋的武将，他们身后是一些司掌自然元素的天神和眷属。众人皆盛装出席，珍珠、玛瑙、绿松石、黄金、珊瑚、紫水晶，或镶嵌在他们精美的首饰里，或点缀在细腻的织物上，熠熠生辉。若是凡人有幸目睹这一切，定会感叹此番美景世无双。

阿修罗王经过众武将的时候，多多少少感受到了一群年轻人热切的目光。天界尚武，也执着于美，阿修罗王作为天界最强的战神，偏偏在美人如云的天界也是数一数二的俊美，他高大挺拔，沉稳庄重，举止投足之间散发着高贵的气度。不过，最让人津津乐道的仍是他显赫的战功。在夜叉一族尚未兴起的时候，他曾携十二神将与少量士卒便一举歼灭了侵扰北方边境的魔族。此后两百年，魔族不敢再进犯天界，北方安享太平。

阿修罗王从未输过一场仗，无论是早年助天帝平定叛乱，还是屡次率武神将讨伐魔族。世人称他为『无敌手』，自然也是这些血气方刚的年轻将领们的崇拜对象。天界似乎相信，只要阿修罗王尚在，便可永享盛世安宁。

诸神向天帝行毕生辰恭贺大礼之后，便三五成群，相互攀谈起来。阿修罗王与持国天将军和龙王闲聊，吉祥天便在他身侧倾听。阿修罗王自吉祥天出生以来就守护在她身边，除了她的天帝父亲，公主最亲近的便是这位温文尔雅的守护神了。

聊到尽兴处，持国天开怀大笑，招呼自己的女儿介绍予众人。小女孩毫不怯生，像模像样地给众人行了礼。她是持国天将军与乾闼婆王独一的掌上明珠，年纪虽小，却已弹得一手好琴，还十分聪明机警。不一会儿，话题就转移到了其他人身上。问及阿修罗王是否考虑成婚，他只是淡淡一笑，说尚未有合适的人选。众人又看了看吉祥天，还未发问，公主却害羞起来。她轻轻地拉了拉阿修罗王的衣袖，王立刻就明白了，巧妙地转移了话题。

吉祥天公主是天帝唯一的子女，从小养在身边，备受宠爱。高贵美丽又生性善良，唯一美中不足是过于柔弱。天帝迟早退位，届时吉祥天将继承帝位。天界浩瀚，神族数量众多，构成复杂，虽然明面上无人质疑，但是暗地里难免有人疑虑公主的能力不足以统御整个天界。现任天帝虽宽厚仁慈，但贤明睿智，精通平衡之道，使天神各部相安无事。反观吉祥天，她对各方政治势力并不敏感，与天界各将鲜有往来，身边亲近的，唯独阿修罗王。偏偏公主又到了待嫁的年纪。天界的实际统治权，将来究竟是落到阿修罗王的手里呢，还是那个尚且不知是谁的夫婿呢？无论哪一种情况，绝非诸天所愿。

今日吉祥天腼腆，不为别的，正是因为她在宴会上看到了自己的心爱之人，一位叫毗沙门天的年轻武将。然而她也明白，这位武将出身普通，又尚未建功立业，自己的天帝父亲是不会同意他们在一起的。她只好将这份爱慕默默地藏在心底。这会儿，她又偷瞄了毗沙门天一眼，对方正在和另外一位年轻武将讲话。突然，毗沙门天像是察觉到了什么，转头望过来，看清吉祥天后，立刻露出一个温暖的笑。吉祥天心砰砰直跳，紧张之余竟又扯住了在一旁的阿修罗王的衣袖。王注意到公主的异常，顺着她的目光望去，顿时豁然开朗。

「这位红发武将就是公主的心上人吧。」阿修罗王正想着，忽然与毗沙门天身边的另一位武将四目相交。一瞬间，阿修罗王震惊到动弹不得。银色的长发、狂妄的眼神、年轻的武将。这正是他在幻视中看到的那个人。与此同时，幻力开始自发涌现，一段影像在他眼前闪现——他们在善见城的残垣断壁中争斗……

阿修罗王几乎用尽了一切力量才抑制了即将爆发的幻力。他别过头，平复自己的情绪。无论如何，这是天帝的生日宴。他不想失态。尽管背对着银发武将，也知道对方仍一直盯着自己不放，投射过来的目光几近放肆。阿修罗王皱眉，告诫自己不要理会对方。

为什么没有早点注意到？之前走在红毯上他就隐约感受到了这样的目光，刚才与持国天他们谈话时也是如此。因为习惯了众人的瞩目，所以放松了警惕吗？阿修罗王有些心神不宁。待天帝离场后，他也无意停留，与吉祥天公主话别后便打算离开。十二神将见王动身，也纷纷跟随，但阿修罗王表示不必。难得盛宴，众人开怀畅谈，若是因为他的缘故，让部将们意犹未尽未免可惜。然后他又装作不经意似的，随口问到：“那边两个武将，都是何人？”阿修罗王并不知晓银发武将的姓名，从穿着和站位来看，对方应该只是一位新晋武将，可他却完全不掩饰对周围一众天神的藐视，竟这般狂傲。众将一阵困惑，不过立刻有人反应过来，说到：“啊，那是…银发的是帝释天，红发的是……毗沙门天，对，是这个名字。”“就是，雷神帝释天。是个新人，作战勇猛，挺有能耐，不过人也狂得很，听说跟他的顶头上司不对付。”阿修罗王笑笑，摆摆手表示知道了，就离开了。

「雷神…」部将的话印证了他的猜想。你就是将来取代天帝的『新天主之雷』吗？

「命运啊……」王叹道。

——宿命就这样展开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿修罗王原本还在逃避现实，结果帝释天自己就蹦到他眼前了。


	3. 封印

阿修罗王独自一人站在连接善见城与阿修罗城的通道口。通道口位于善见城正下方。所谓入口其实是一个巨大的阿修罗一体三面像的圆形地面浮雕。神像的三张脸分别象征着无常、杀伐与洞察。当有资格的人想进入阿修罗城时，浮雕会升起光柱，开启进入异空间的通道。阿修罗王在幻视中看到的最终战场，正是在这里。

既然九曜的预言中，命运的关键——帝释天已经出现在自己面前，他就无法再逃避下去。

『 _新天主之雷，裂非天之炎而巡世_ 』

所以我注定会死在帝释天手上吗？为什么他是命运的关键？天界不乏野心勃勃之人，武将中恃才傲物的比比皆是。他…有什么过人之处？

他很想再问一问九曜，关于预言，关于星宿，关于命运。

我应该杀掉他吗？如果帝释天死了，预言还会实现吗？他看着善见城高耸的基石，空旷的地下厅，地面的阿修罗浮雕，此时此刻，幻视中的未来景象与现在重合了，那个近乎废墟的……忉利天。一时间，他竟不知如何是好。

此后的一个月，阿修罗王反复看到同一个幻境，仿佛梦魇。他看见自己未出世的孩子——已长大成人的模样——以封印之姿被永久地凝滞在了虚空。

“阿修罗……”王温和又痛苦地唤到，那将是他儿子的名字，被历代王继承的唯一的名字。

阿修罗身上的盔甲残缺不全，躯体被绵延不绝的藤曼从四面八方缠绕，头被固定，长发被触枝拉起，手脚被凝固。整个人已经融入了藤曼形成的封印里。王看不到阿修罗那双美丽的金色眸子，他的眼睛永远不会张开了。

王轻轻抚过阿修罗的脸，注意到他的颈部被藤曼完全包裹起来。阿修罗王明白那意味着什么——他孩子的颈部有一道致命的伤。这些魔性的植物通常存在于阿修罗界，如果王濒死或者遭受重创，它们会回应王将死的呼唤，从异空间涌出，保护他，并将自己的生命力传送给垂死的王。王虽然不会死，但是再也不会醒来，陷入永恒的沉睡。

作为破坏神觉醒，毁灭三界，战败，被封印，进入永眠。这就是他们一族最终的命运吗？然而能够重创阿修罗的，是帝释天吗？

当他再次轻抚阿修罗黑色的长发时，他做了一个决定。尽管他知道自己未出世的孩子将成为破坏神，但是他仍然想给他生命，并试着改变星宿的轨道。

半个月后，阿修罗王选出了为一族执行典祭的女巫——迦罗与舍脂。她们是来自人界的孪生姐妹，虽说是人类，却都拥有很强的灵力，有资格担任阿修罗族的女巫一职。更重要的是，舍脂是预言中『阿修罗』的母亲，是他在幻视中看见的那名黑发女子。

此时此刻，迦罗和舍脂像每一个被选中，赋予了进入阿修罗城资格的人一样兴奋、好奇。  
“好神奇呀，为什么城在水中，水却不会跑进来呢？”迦罗环顾四周，问道。她和舍脂漫步在走廊中，看着明明应该是天空的地方全都充满了水，要透过水才能看到真正的天空。  
“那虽然是水，但不是真正的水。所以，就连治理水的龙王也进不来。这是阿修罗族的结界，靠幻力支撑的世界。”带她们进入城中的那位族人阿婆回答道。“唯有身上流着阿修罗族血的人，才能踏入这个世界……还有就是像你们这样，被特别挑选出来，赐予了资格的女巫。”阿婆循循善诱。  
“所以我们并不是真的在湖底吧？”舍脂发问，她似乎明白了什么。  
“唉？我还以为这个城是善见城的倒影呢？”迦罗还有些困惑。  
“也可以说是『倒影』，这个城和天帝的城是成‘对’的，只不过…这样的倒影是幻力让世人看到的虚像罢了。在我们眼中，看着好像生活在湖底，其实是在阿修罗界。有人若是跳进湖里，也是寻不到这个城的。”  
“真不可思议呢……”迦罗惊叹。  
“阿修罗界，是怎样的世界呢？”舍脂不满足于现有的答案，追问道。  
“这个嘛，就等你们自己去发现吧。”阿婆笑笑，不直接回答。“今天好生休息吧。明天，王会赐福，你们就享有与天人一样的能力与寿命啦。”

迦罗与舍脂跪坐在举行仪式的大房间里，阿修罗王站在她们面前，念着祝祷词。这个房间与城中绝大部分的装饰风格截然不同。不管是墙面、天花板还是地板，没有一处留白。火红、金黄、墨黑、湛蓝、雪白……整个房间用鲜艳的色彩，描绘了阿修罗族的历史——从诞生到壮大，从与诸神相争到守护天界，从英雄群像到个人史诗，他们在战场上遮天蔽日、憾动山河，红莲火焰烧尽一切。房间的每一处都记录着他们的勇武与残暴、敏锐与冷酷。罗睺、婆稚、佉罗骞驮、毗摩质多罗……那些历史长河中的响亮名字，与数不清的无名阿修罗勇士们共同构成了一幅幅战争图景。除了这些浩荡的战争史，还有不少画卷叙述他们各种繁复的祭祀活动，有生、死、娶嫁、继承、出征、凯旋、节庆等等，甚至还有对背叛者的血祭仪式。逼真的人物与细节，毫无保留地展示了阿修罗一族的个性与特质。一眼望去，密密麻麻的图绘瑰丽又骇人。房间里燃着焚香，缕缕轻烟，盘旋缭绕，香味低回悠长。伴随着王轻柔地吟诵，那些古朴优雅的词句在她们耳边盘桓。迦罗和舍脂神情恍惚，直到阿修罗王将象征新生的水与寓意祝福的彩色粉末洒在她们身上时，两人才如梦初醒。

“现在…我要把修罗刀的『封印』，交予你们两位女巫。”  
“封印？这是什么意思？”昨天那位阿婆并没有提到这回事，舍脂警觉起来。见阿修罗王不答话，她也只好识趣不再作声。  
过了一会，阿修罗王才说:“修罗刀是我们一族代代相传的武器，是王的半身。在传承到下一代之前，我希望由你们掌管封印。”他原本不想解释，只是…不但舍脂有了抵触，迦罗也露出担忧的神色。然而他刚才讲的，不过是宽慰话罢了。至于『封印』究竟是什么，她们是后来才明白的。

王呼唤修罗刀。他的右手发出耀眼的光芒，随着一阵电闪雷鸣，那神奇的兵器竟然从他的掌中慢慢显现——先是刀尖，再是刀身，最后是刀柄，伴着赤焰与光，降临于世。两个女巫这时才领会为什么修罗刀被称为“王的半身”——这把神刀的刀鞘就是阿修罗王的身体。

王将修罗刀立于两位女巫面前，双手分别触碰迦罗与舍脂前额的宝石，然后念到：

_吾之半身，代代相传之修罗，_

随着王低沉的声音，修罗刀的刀身发出荧光，迦罗与舍脂甚至感觉到周围的气流发生了变化。

_吾 破军之王，修罗•非天，  
向所有的先代诸尊祈愿，  
请用你们伟大的神力回应吾之心愿，_

与此同时，以修罗刀为中心，向外刮起了一道道镰风，风卷着赤红业火，冲破一切边界。壁画不复存在，焚香消散淡去，最后连房间也消失了，三人仿佛置身虚空。从远处传来有如远古战场中死灵的呐喊，永无止境的轮回。迦罗与舍脂害怕，紧紧握住了彼此的手。

_将神刀之封印赐予 迦罗与舍脂，  
直到新的正统继承。_

修罗刀不断振动，一阵轰鸣过后安静了下来。突然，两位女巫的前额一阵刺痛，不由得叫了一声，然后感到一股前所未有的力量涌入她们的身体。舍脂发誓那一瞬间她看到刀柄上的阿修罗图腾三眼全开又三眼全闭！就在她忍无可忍，正欲摆脱这个仪式的时候，王的手离开了。当她再次看清眼前的一切时，发现自己与迦罗还在刚才的房间里，而王已经收起了修罗刀。舍脂与迦罗你望我我望你，仿佛经历了一场可怕的幻觉。

“这是怎么回事？！”舍脂大声质问，她猛地站起来，欲与阿修罗王平视。  
“『封印』已经完成，在我死后，新王需要通过你们才能继承修罗刀。”  
“什么……？你…！我……”舍脂还想说什么，一旁的迦罗拉住她，让她重新跪服在阿修罗王脚下。  
“能够侍奉王，是我们的荣幸，更何况是这样的重任。”说着，迦罗真心诚意地朝阿修罗王行了一个伏礼。她的妹妹，舍脂无论如何是不肯的。  
“起来吧。你们以后就是阿修罗族的女巫了，与我的族人有相同的权利和地位。”王虽然保持着一贯的姿态，但是心中有愧，他擅自就决定了两人的命运，甚至没有告诉她们一切的缘由。

「希望封印永远不要解开罢……」阿修罗王闭了闭眼，不愿再想。

“王，这个举行仪式的房间，有名字吗？”迦罗问，想换个轻松的话题。方才，她注意到房间正中的壁画里就有刚才王展示的修罗刀，不禁好奇。  
“这是伊提哈撒，历史厅。我们的过去。”  
迦罗看不懂王的表情，她停顿了一下才问道：“我们平时可以进到这个房间吗？  
王点点头，算是回答。

以后的时光，迦罗常常去到这个房间。她细细地看那些历史画卷，流连忘返。她甚至为自己发现了壁画上的阿修罗王感到开心。曾经的幸福，多么简单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊提哈撒是इतिहास的音译（Itihasa），就是“历史”的意思。


	4. 比武

仰仗于天帝之贤明，天界的和平治世已长达千年之久，天下一派繁荣富庶的景象。不仅天人们耽于逸乐，就连斗神一族也忘却了战争的存在。忉利天歌舞升平，大大小小的宴会接连不断。在十二神将感叹阿修罗族在此世只是和平、安定的守护神之余，他们的王却心绪不宁。  
就算没有破坏神降临，太平盛世也不会永存，然而世人早已失去了应有的警惕。阿修罗王望着一池红莲，若有所思。“不能说毫无战事，边境现在仍有魔族横行，千万别忘了我们的职责。”  
十二神将们微微躬身，表示谨记王的提醒。

王看了一眼在池边采集莲花的舍脂与迦罗，她们似乎已经适应了阿修罗城中的生活，与族人们相安无事。池水的波光映在她们身上，额头上的宝石散发出迷人的光泽，仿佛有一簇流动的火焰在那之中。王知道，修罗刀的『封印』已经和她们的生命融为一体了，并与她们的血肉相连。

两位女巫在阿修罗城定居已有大半个月，大部分时间都在学习阿修罗族以及天界主要神祇的历史、文化、风俗和礼仪，只是还未有机会步入天界。今日天帝举行『谒见之仪』，武将和上位的天人都将出席。阿修罗王寻思这样场合并不适合携迦罗与舍脂一同前往，何况他此行还有别的想法，便只吩咐了十二神将跟随。

从通道进入善见城后，阿修罗王并没有直接前往谒见厅，而是让神将们先行一步。  
“我要到别处去一下。”他说。  
十二神将从不质疑王的决定，纷纷领命前往谒见厅。  
待神将们走远后，阿修罗王则反方向去了善见城深处的占星楼。是的，他想见一见九曜。自他听到那则预言，已经过去了几个月。

占星楼幽深，永远被夜幕笼罩。  
“九曜。”  
“阿修罗王，即使你不来这里，我也……”  
“我没有传唤使者，就突然来访，这是我的不对。”阿修罗王略表歉意。实际上他与九曜相识多年，相互信任，是彼此的良师益友。他随手抓过一颗漂浮在半空的象征着星宿的玻璃球，又道：“但我有事想请教你，九曜，可以吗？”  
“您尽管问……”  
“命运不会改变吗……”阿修罗王望向天幕。  
“……”九曜明白对方的困境，但最终还是答道：“是的，『星宿』是不会变的，如果阿修罗王相信我的『占星』。”  
“不相信你的话，我就不会来请教你了。但是，能否让我再看一次你的『占星』呢？”  
“遵命。”九曜掀开披在头上的薄纱，舞动锡杖，叩击地面的六芒星图腾，在雷光与闪电之中念出了那则为后人熟知的灭世预言。这也是此世，她的最后一则『占星』。

天帝还未到场，谒见厅已聚集了大量的天人和武将。那些沉溺于安稳之世的宫廷人士正交头接耳，讨论着这次谒见之仪的主角——帝释天。帝释天讨伐东方边境魔族，凯旋而归，天帝专门为他举行这场论功行赏的接见仪式，不可谓不风光。有人嗅到了这当中微妙的信号，想巴结他。但更多人对帝释天的杀伐决断颇有微词，他的作战方式野蛮又残酷，如恶鬼一般。

“你听说了吗？帝释天讨伐边境魔族的手段异常残忍！简直太可怕了，真不知谁才是妖魔！”  
“或许真的是个神战手，但天帝为何把那样来历不明的人留在身边？不知道他是怎么想的。”

宫廷里从来不乏流言蜚语，对于帝释天这样的异类，自然成了这些连战场都没见识过的上位天人们口诛笔伐的对象，尽管有些控诉只是捕风捉影。阿修罗王在远处冷眼旁观，曾经的阿修罗一族也是天神忌惮不已的对象，他怎么会不知道宫廷之人的嘴巴就是不安分。

这会儿，他见帝释天一个瞪视就让周围天人纷纷噤声，不觉将目光放在了对方身上。帝释天也察觉到了，双眼迅速锁定阿修罗王，昂首回以一个略带挑衅的冷笑。阿修罗王并不回避，只是面无表情地看着一身戎装的帝释天大步走向谒见台。此时天帝已到场，身后是吉祥天公主，阿修罗王走到天帝身侧，睨视在台阶下方单膝跪地的帝释天。

“帝释，这次讨伐辛苦你了。”天帝开口，言语之间带着赏识。他道：“魔族都让你歼灭了。真不愧是雷神帝释天！”兴许是得了一位优秀武将，此次讨伐更是大振天威，天帝今日心情甚佳，他又说道：“除了领赏，你还要什么？尽管说！”此话虽然客套，但是足以让在场众人明白天帝对此人的重视。  
“是……”帝释天应道：“那我就恭敬不如从命！”他抬眼，却不是看向天帝，而是盯着阿修罗王，眼角闪过一丝精光。“我想请阿修罗王，赐教一下。”  
“……”阿修罗王没有出声。帝释天是第一个当着天帝和诸神的面提出这个要求的人，不能说他很惊讶，只是，很明显，从一开始帝释天就在针对他。  
“哦！”反倒是天帝来了兴致，他说：“那很好！阿修罗王是天界第一的斗神，我也很久没欣赏他的剑技了。”  
“天帝……”  
“阿修罗王，有异议吗？”帝释天哪里肯放过这样的机会。他的咄咄逼人甚至引来大厅上下一片哗然。  
“如果是天帝的意思，我也没有什么异议。”阿修罗王端量对方。  
“不要啊！父王！”眼看着两人就要在谒见厅比武，一旁的吉祥天终于忍不住了。她一点也不希望自己的守护神——阿修罗王哪怕有一丁点的闪失，尽管她知道王绝不会受伤。  
“别担心，只是余兴节目嘛！连阿修罗王都答应了。”天帝安慰自己的女儿。

十二神将之首见王要与帝释天比武，便献上自己的宝剑。出乎意料，阿修罗王拒绝了。  
他说：“我用这个……”说着右手掌心爆发出一阵雷光闪电，修罗刀在烈焰中降临，卷起灼热的气流。  
众人惊呼！一阵喧哗！  
“这…好厉害的武器！”  
“啊！竟然用修罗刀……！”  
“跟帝释天比剑也要用到只有代代阿修罗王才能继承的神刀『修罗』吗！？”  
在场的一部分神祇曾有幸目睹修罗刀的真容，知道这兵器的可怕，万万想不到此番能再睹阿修罗王挥舞神刀，激动不已！

修罗刀远近闻名，帝释天自然也听说过，但亲眼目睹，倒是第一次。与他想象的不同，修罗刀整体修长纤细，不知是用什么材料锻造的，那兵器的刀身薄如蝉翼，晶莹剔透。然而就是这样一件精巧美丽的器物，却能让人感受到它蕴含的巨大能量和逼人的压迫感，像极了阿修罗王本人。

能让天界第一的强手用修罗刀与自己过招，帝释天兴奋不已。他大喝一声：“我来了！”挥剑逼向阿修罗王。

帝释天猛攻猛刺，来势汹汹，他利用先机压制对手，还不忘在言语之间挑衅阿修罗王：“用修罗刀和我比划，是我无上的光荣！”说着一个猛冲砍向对方。阿修罗王用刀抵挡。帝释天确实如传言那般，勇猛强势，剑法极具侵略性。此刻，他们近身缠斗，刀剑相抵，相距不足三寸。不一会儿，帝释天的剑刃开始出现裂口。他的武器虽非绝世名剑，总归是一把强刃，但在神刀『修罗』面前不值一提。帝释天却毫不在意，他凑近了低声说道：“你这么抬举我，反而使我有点自负起来，这也无所谓吗？天界的守护斗神阿修罗王啊！”阿修罗王皱眉，对这一而再再而三的放肆言行心生厌恶。他一个用力将帝释天抵开，对方退到几米开外。

_新天主之雷，裂非天之炎而巡世，  
火焰燃烧殆尽时，此世即为邪恶之摇篮。_

此世繁花似锦，四海升平，眼前这个男人却带着血腥气，注定要毁了这一切。阿修罗王不断地回想九曜的预言和自己在幻视中看到的未来，顿时起了杀意。或者说从一开始唤出修罗刀，他就有了借比武的名义斩杀帝释天的意图。此时的雷神不过是刚刚崭露头角的新晋武将，即使血溅三尺，也不会有什么后果。

阿修罗王一个箭步攻向帝释天，快准狠地砍刺对方，帝释天由攻势转为守势，原先势均力敌的场面开始向一边倒。帝释天觉得有些吃力，他知道阿修罗王是来真的了。若不是穿着盔甲，他恐怕已经被王的剑气所伤。帝释天的表情变得凝重，从一开始游刃有余到现在全力以赴。面对激战，他热血沸腾。帝释天从未有过如此酣畅淋漓的战斗，“不愧是最强的斗神！”他低哼。在他看来，能挑起战神的杀意，是莫大的荣幸！

打斗进入白热化，听着不断传来的兵刃相接的声响，在一旁紧张观战的吉祥天似乎也感受到了阿修罗王的杀气，大喊：“够了！两位都住手吧！”她从来没见过王这样的表情，就像他真的要把对方置之死地。

但此时，阿修罗王已将自己的力量灌注到了修罗刀当中，他要给帝释天致命一击。修罗刀雷光闪现，发出轰鸣。然而，就在王即将挥刀的一瞬间，他看到了刹、那、生、灭。惊愕之余，他立即全力抑制修罗刀的毁灭之力，调转方向将刀挥向了远处的柱子。柱子应声崩裂，周围的人都吓坏了，有人大声尖叫还以为今日就是死期！

不待双方有进一步举动，十二神将立刻挡在帝释天与阿修罗王之间，对帝释天喝道：“余兴已经结束！退下！”  
“十二神将……”阿修罗王这才回过神来，意识到自己刚才做了什么。这已经是他第二次失态了，两次都是帝释天的缘故。  
天帝也站了出来，说：“阿修罗王，你也停手吧。”天帝没想到事态会演变成这样，只能出面平息，他说：“帝释的剑技很精湛，早晚会成为不亚于阿修罗的武将吧。今后再多多努力！”然后他挥挥手对众人道：“谒见已经结束，大家都可以走了。”

说罢，天帝看向阿修罗王，低声道：“阿修罗王，今后还要靠你的力量来保护天界。但是，真稀奇，修罗刀出鞘只伤了一根柱子。”他犹豫了一下，接着说：“还是你的技术……总之，今天就到此，你和护主心切的十二神将都回去吧。”他一边说一边安抚女儿。吉祥天颇为担心地望着阿修罗王，似乎不敢相信这是她认识的那个温柔的守护神。他们都察觉了阿修罗王的异样，只是这个中缘由无从知晓。但是王不做任何辩解，只是目送天帝与公主离开。

他的右手被震得生疼，到现在还有些发抖，这是刚才他强行收回攻击的反噬。修罗刀仍在鸣响，似乎在表达它的不满。刚刚，他挥刀的一瞬间，突然幻力涌现，让他看到了新的幻视。他看到……帝释天统治下的天界，纷乱、战争、死亡，『六星』和他的儿子阿修罗，阿修罗与帝释天的战争，如同百万年前阿修罗族与整个天界的战争……命运的轮回。他终于意识到自己杀不了帝释天。

「帝释天是天命之人。」如果他希望阿修罗能够诞生，那么帝释天就是必须存在的关键。他望着远处的银发武将，心沉了下来。

见阿修罗王沉默不语，十二神将之首试探地询问：“王……你受伤了吗？”他们的王如今愈发地让人猜不透，他的样子，就像要把自己隔绝于世……  
“没有……”阿修罗王随口答到。说时迟，那时快，他发现胸前的衣襟忽然裂开了一道口子。他自己也震惊不已！阿修罗王没有穿战袍，一身常服与帝释天打斗，但他并没察觉在什么时候被帝释天划到。  
“王！！”神将们更是不可置信，连忙上前查看。  
“不用担心，只是衣服破了。”阿修罗王确定没有受伤后安抚众将。  
就十二神将所知，不管是带兵打仗，还是跟人比武，阿修罗王都从来没受过伤，因为无人有那个能耐。而这个雷神帝释天的确可怕！连王都被他砍了一刀……

至于在远处的帝释天，他看了看手中的武器，剑刃上到处是缺口，已然报废，只差没断裂了，身上的盔甲也出现了不少裂纹，他本人倒是安然无恙。这场比试惊险刺激，他却乐在其中，特别是当阿修罗王被他激怒时，那股杀意……“真美。”他自言自语。只是他不知为何在最后关头，王收手了，不然一定会更有趣。  
他径自走到阿修罗王跟前，十二神将没料到他还有胆量再出现在王的面前，怒喝一声。帝释天全然不予理会，他直视阿修罗王，宣告：“我想要的东西，就一定会得手！请你记住哦！阿修罗王。”

“不得无礼！”十二神将被胆大包天的帝释天气得不行，恨不得将他就地正法。  
“算了！”阿修罗王开口，“别理他。”他放任帝释天昂首阔步地离开。

_六星 陨落，  
其为背天之闇星。_

阿修罗王分明看到了命运的丝线，宿命在他面前铺开了网罗，露出了獠牙。

_修罗 非天，  
在天灭天，在地灭地。_

尽管他能看到天命，他却不是天命之人。

_新天主之雷，裂非天之炎而巡世，  
火焰燃烧殆尽时，此世即为邪恶之摇篮。_

那个他想要改变的宿命，那个总是搅扰他的人，都成功地侵略到了他的生命之中。

_时世运转，六星汇集。  
汝所继承修罗之红莲火焰，  
将烧尽一切邪恶，  
六星终将压倒众生，无人能阻。  
然后，六星  
将成灭天之『破』。_

「既然如此，就让我试试吧。」他仿佛看见在火焰中重生的『阿修罗』。他轻轻笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想把吉祥天的恋兄情结写出来，就是她爱的是毗沙门天，但是又特别黏阿修罗王（如兄长），旁人看着老怀疑自己是不是想多了……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章尚未写完，所以暂时没有章节标题。  
> 后半截卡了，不知道月末能不能把第五章写完，索性先把前半章贴出来吧。  
> 最近爬墙《山河令》了……

自『封印』仪式后，舍脂与迦罗就发现她们额头上的宝石发生了变化。原本，她们各有一块梨形的红宝石贴在前额作为额饰，如今宝石却嵌入了血肉中。宝石的光泽与火彩也变得异乎寻常，仿佛成了有生命的活物。不但如此，宝石似乎变成她们力量的源泉。迦罗自然而然地接受了，觉得这是王的恩赐。舍脂却不这么认为，她们莫名其妙地承受了掌管封印的任务，但是具体如何解开封印，阿修罗王只字未提。问及这个问题的时候，王只是回答“必要时会告诉你们。”舍脂虽然不满，但寻思着封印与她天人的能力息息相关，也默不作声了。

迦罗与舍脂这对孪生姐妹，容貌和性格都不尽相同。姐姐迦罗有着深色的皮肤，蓝色的眼睛和一头金色长发，她性格温和，心地善良，总是随遇而安。妹妹舍脂有着白皙的皮肤，黑色的眼睛和黑色的长发，她性格倔强，聪明机警，永远不安于现状。迦罗觉得能被选上成为阿修罗族的女巫，又能侍奉王，是梦寐以求的事，舍脂则说她们本来就是最强的候选人，赋予天人的资格是天经地义。

舍脂有着一颗不安分的心，她不满足于阿修罗族女巫的身份。对她而言，这只是实现更大野心的踏脚石。她已经见识了天界的浩瀚与繁华，就更加不甘心了。她对迦罗说，总有一天自己要站在万人之上，凡人、天神和世间万物都要跪倒在她脚下。

尽管拥有了神格，但是对万物转瞬即逝的悲哀与恐惧已经刻印在了人的本能中，这是舍脂也无法断绝的。生来就拥有漫长生命的天神，他们可以征战上千年，也可以安乐上千年，之于人间的过眼烟云，他们的世界如同静止。天神无法理解人类对刹那芳华的执着。

阿修罗王虽然看透了舍脂身上残留的人类秉性，甚至觉得她对权势富贵的贪恋有些可爱，但是在命运面前，她的那点野心可笑又可叹。舍脂在阿修罗城居住不到半年，已经有长老隐隐地提醒他这位女巫年轻气盛、目中无人，与自己的身份不符。只是他迟早迎娶舍脂，反正现在掀不起风浪，也就由着她去了。

舍脂对天界心驰神往，可是碍于阿修罗族女巫的身份，无法随心所欲跑到天界去。若非征战，阿修罗族人并不爱停留在天界的范围，他们更习惯居住在阿修罗城中或阿修罗界的其他区域。王和十二神将因为常得天帝的诏令，所以频繁在天界现身，他们在善见城内都有自己的房间。此外，阿修罗王在善见城外的湖边还有一座雅致的轩榭，与天帝之城遥望相对，在幽僻清静处看尽世间繁华。王有时在此休憩、冥思。

“你说，阿修罗明明是血统高贵的天神一族，为什么却游离于天界之外呢？”这天，舍脂百无聊赖，跟迦罗有一搭没一搭地聊。  
“哎？”迦罗正在碾磨为仪式准备的粉末，没听清舍脂的话。  
“我是说，其他神族虽然也待在自己的领地范围，但是想去天界别的地方是很容易的呀！”  
“大概…因为他们以前就生活在天界的缘故吧。我们是在阿修罗界诞生的，哪里都比不过故土呀。”  
迦罗用了‘我们’，舍脂对此翻了个白眼。迦罗那么轻易便融入了阿修罗的世界，舍脂觉得自己像个局外人。  
“我想去天界。”舍脂嘟囔。  
“不是上个月才去了吗？”舍脂只有这种时候才像个妹妹，迦罗忍不住格格地笑。  
“总共才一次！”

除了之前一次天帝夜宴，两姐妹随王和众多族人一齐去善见城，她们就再没有去过天界了。惊叹于天界的美丽繁盛，对权力顶峰的渴望在舍脂心底生根发芽。她对那一晚记忆犹新——宴会厅上下金碧辉煌，天神们各个绣衣朱履，席间觥筹交错，众宾欢饮。那天阿修罗王似乎有些醉了，与平日淡寡清冷的模样不同。原本他是想去露台醒醒酒，最后不知怎么的，竟变成带着她和迦罗到善见城最高处观夜景。一路上，他们经过镜厅、议事厅、谒见厅、画廊和一些大大小小的她不记得名字的厅堂与房间。与阿修罗城整体神秘瑰丽又静谧妖异的氛围不同，作为天帝之城的善见城庄严大气且富丽堂皇，到处装饰着闪耀的金箔、剔透的水晶和五彩的宝石。一切乱花渐欲迷人眼，舍脂不禁沉溺在这物欲世界。等他们登上最高的观景台，俯瞰忉利天，两位女巫更是被无垠美景深深吸引。他们所在的善见城灯火通明，像夜光石一般在黑暗中发出荧光。以城为中心向外延伸的湖面道路也点亮了灯，柔光映在水面上，拖出长长的灯影，仿佛一丝丝金线。远处无数的城市华灯璀璨，交织成一张没有穷尽的金网。抬头仰望天幕，繁星若尘。天上的星辰与地上的灯火就像彼此的倒影，看似纷乱无章，实则协调有序。夜风吹来，阿修罗王在她们耳边轻声说“闭上眼睛”。舍脂照做了，接着王的幻力从她额间传来，让她“看”到了天界的全景。非常美，是她无法用言语描述的难忘与震撼。迦罗甚至有些眼眶泛红。舍脂虽不像姐姐那样多愁善感，但这确实是她一生中唯一一次对阿修罗王的念想。那天夜里，她们回到自己的房中，迦罗说她们看着万家灯火辉煌时，王却一直凝望着夜空，眼里尽是悲伤。

如今舍脂哪里关心阿修罗王悲伤不悲伤。她闷闷不乐。女巫除了学习、祈祷、诵经，主持典祭、准备仪式用品，平日里并不是那么忙。阿修罗城中凡是允许她进入的地方，她都去过一遍。虽说从体量和精美程度上阿修罗城不亚于善见城，但人总归是为求而不得的东西魂牵梦绕。

“你觉得是因为天界跟阿修罗有什么不能化解的恩怨吗？”舍脂像是忽然有了什么想法，她问迦罗。  
“哪有什么恩怨呐。”  
“他们曾经跟天界打过仗。”  
“可那已经是几百万年以前的事了。再说…天界并不是一直和平的，天神和天神之间也有过战争和冲突。”这些都是她们在历史书卷里读到的。  
“可没谁能把天帝打得嗷嗷叫啊？”舍脂学得有模有样，自己却笑得花枝乱颤。  
“哎！舍脂！”迦罗赶紧制止，“诸尊在上，请原谅我妹妹的口不择言！”她对着天做了个乞求的手势。  
“你可真迂腐！那都不知道是多少代以前的天帝了，还不让说吗？”舍脂打断她，“你想想，能让天界灰头土脸地跟阿修罗们言和，必然是吃了败仗吧？”  
“我说不过你，你也消停吧。”舍脂巧舌如簧，迦罗是领教过的。  
“哼。”  
“既然如此，你也承认了阿修罗族的能耐，为什么老想着去天界呢？”不想迦罗以退为进。  
“没错，他们早就是天界的守护神了，王还统领四大天王和天界所有的武将呢！我以为一人之下、万人之上应该很风光，但似乎不是这样。我猜不透王在想什么，他惜字如金。还有这些那些莫名其妙的禁忌。我昨天只是提出想再去天界就被长老指摘，他们不爱去，还拦着别人不让去。”  
“说不定是因为通道在善见城的下方，总不能我们一群人不打招呼就乌泱乌泱地跑到天帝的家里去吧？”这回轮到迦罗绘声绘色地调侃。  
“不觉得奇怪吗？不似别的天神在天界有属地，可是他们跨一步就直接进入都城。我还听说…连天帝都进不了阿修罗城。”说罢，两姐妹都沉默了。

当初得知这一点，两位女巫很是诧异。她们以为既然双城相通，便是礼尚往来。然而实际上，这平衡十分微妙。一个“如果”就会演变成截然不同的格局，又或者还有什么她们不知道的秘密吧。

“我说，一起去城外看看吧，来这里快半年了，连城外是什么样都不知道。”  
“可是我……”  
“别啰嗦了，”舍脂赶紧打断迦罗，让她放下手上的活计。“既然去不了天界，至少见识见识阿修罗界，开开眼。”  
“好罢。”迦罗起身。“可…至少要借张地图吧？”怎么说她们也是第一次踏出城外。  
舍脂昨日受了气，此刻不想与族人打交道，便故意讥讽：“在‘故土’还需要地图吗？走吧！”便拉过迦罗出了门。

傍晚时分，阿修罗王遇见惊惶又激动的迦罗，她不顾族人阻拦，直接跪倒在他跟前。王十分诧异，扶起迦罗，他注意到迦罗满脸通红，眼角挂着泪，头发凌乱，裙角也划破了。迦罗语无伦次，但阿修罗王立即明白了事情的来龙去脉——她和舍脂去了城外，走得太远，中途走散。迦罗一直寻不到舍脂，好不容易返回，却发现妹妹并没有回来。她痛苦又羞愧，只能求助于王。

阿修罗王命人照顾迦罗，不待神将们跟上，便策马扬鞭径直去了西南方向的幻力森林。王的内心远比他表现出的焦急。按迦罗的回忆，她们最后是在森林附近走散的。那是阿修罗界最大的幻力森林，即使不深入其中，森林也会影响人的意识和对时间的感知。看迦罗的模样，她并不知道自己在城外已经待了一天一夜。那么舍脂……

阿修罗王不希望舍脂出事，然而一部分族人对她十分反感，选择了袖手旁观。他知道自己的沉默导致了现在的局面，但当务之急是找到舍脂，将她平安带回。他纵马疾驰，甩开萦绕在心头的思绪。

“舍脂——！”阿修罗王穿行在森林里，一遍遍呼喊着女巫的名字。没有任何回应，他担心舍脂迷失在了密林深处。他停下，走向一棵参天巨木，将幻力传递到树之中。力量顺着树枝与树根延伸，扩散到周围的树木。枝叶飒飒作响，树木密语交谈，充当他的眼睛，让他感知森林中的每一寸空间。

舍脂并不在这里。阿修罗王收回幻力，他“看”遍了整个森林，没有发现舍脂。她曾在这里留下过痕迹，但已经不在此处了。阿修罗王皱眉。她究竟在哪里？


End file.
